


who's in the club and who's on the drugs

by Phoenixgriffin260



Series: DR high school au [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Not Beta Read, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Togami, maybe, should have thought about his friend group before he went to this party.It's not like he hated them, but Ouma and Miu were... well, themselves, Souda was obssessed with his love life and Gundham sure as hell wasn't going to turn up.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Togami Byakuya
Series: DR high school au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753747
Kudos: 9





	who's in the club and who's on the drugs

Souda had not expected the fact that Ouma would invite him- or Togami, for that matter- to one of his parties, but the fact their (as called by Miu) 'richbitch' had turned up to Ouma's house in... an actual suit, out of everything he could have turned up in, was something he probably should have expected. 

Ok, it's not like Souda could say anything, he turned up in his usual out-of-schoolwear- a neon yellow shirt with some random pink logo printed on it and some grey shorts- but did Togami really not own any casual wear? Clothing that didn't scream 'rich boy with too much money'? (To be fair, Togami _is_ a rich boy with too much money, but he didn't really need to tell everybody that- they were all already well aware of that, especially considering what he flaunts in school). 

With a sigh, the pink-haired boy stood and decided to save Togami from whatever drunken conversation he had somehow got himself into. He tugged, gently, on his friend's jacket, ignoring whatever pleased feeling (it was more than that, probably, but everybody has had at least two drinks and everything... wasn't; it was all fuzzy, thoughts and words blending into one beautiful mess) welled up in his gut at the thankful glance Togami had shot him, neon lights flickering in strobe above them. 

(He also ignored the wolf-whistle Miu sent him, her eyes alight in amusement that even alcohol and party-fueled hormones couldn't hide. Souda was half sure he heard her shout a "Get it, shark-boy!", but he was too busy leading Togami away from that strange mess of emotions that he couldn't be bothered responding). 

"Ah," Togami started, eyes wide as the stem-major pulled him into an empty room, automatically locking the door behind him. "What-" 

Souda, letting go of the blonde's jacket, slumps onto the bed, rolling over onto his stomach and taking a breath he didn't even know he needed. There was a soft weight next to him on the bed, then an even softer hand on the side of his head- the thumb, gently, ran over his skin, and he cursed the flush that he _knew_ would be there. 

"Are we," He heard Togami pause, trailing off slightly. "Are we, ah- well-" 

"What?"

Togami's eyes flick between his hand and Souda, and he winces slightly, retracting his hand to his lap. "..You know." 

Souda blinks, rolling over again, thumping his head back onto the cover, hair spreading everywhere like some violently pink halo. "Dude," He groans. "I'm drunk and I'm half sure Miu spiked the drinks anyway." 

The richboy's hands flutter at their spot, again, and Souda likes to think he didn't notice the way Togami glanced over him. Togami, instead, leans forwards, pressing his lips gently against the other teens. (Souda also likes to think he didn't think about _that_ for a few nights, but)...

There was a beat of silence. "Does that help?" Togami finally states, settling back into his previous position. 

"I-" Souda blinks. "Yes?" 

The blonde lets a smile briefly slip over his face; one of getting a hard quiz question right, and the pink-haired boy almost failed to conceal his amusement. "Then," and Togami faulters again. "Do you- are-?" 

Oh. 

_Oh, okay._


End file.
